


Isekai Inception

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: For some reason, a bunch of Garreg Mach students are sent to a different world known as Japan inhabited by people who call themselves the Phantom Thieves. Everyone seems to be trying to make the best of this situation expect for Felix who would rather be home.For the Crossed Realms 2020 zine!
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 8





	Isekai Inception

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more Fire Emblem cross over content go check out the Crossed Realms Zine https://hyphenzines.carrd.co/# It was a lot of fun to be a part of and it's filled with nice fics and illustrations

Felix hoped that it was all a dream at first. He didn't know what in his mind would make him dream of magical highschoolers. Or strange long metal tubes with people riding in them. Irritating clanging noises. Some of his friends and classmates suddenly together in what seemed to be some sort of fantasy land. He didn't have stupid dreams like that. 

So of course, it was real. 

To Dimitri's credit, he didn't panic. They'd faced monsters before. They'd gone to route bandits in dark places. This was different. The weird silver tubes whizzed by. Sticky red goo and narrow hallways. Felix wasn't easily creeped out but this was an extremely creepy situation. 

He drew his sword, thankfully he still had his academy issued one. 

" Is everyone alright? " Dimitri yelled, getting up and dusting himself off. " Are you all here?" One moment, traveling from the monastery to fight bandits. The next surrounded in a glowing light. And now here, in the darkness. One by one they each called out. Ashe, Ingrid, Dedue, Sylvain, Annette, Mercedes, and lastly Felix. Who was secretly relieved his friends were safe but also.sort of wished that if he didn't acknowledge it, they'd all just go back home. 

Dimitri smiled as if they'd all gone on a day trip together. Irritating.  
In the background, he could hear the other house leaders conferring with their class.  
Claude called out.  
" We're all ok too. Ahh, as fine as you can be in a sticky cavern." He pauses and says, " It's safe to say that we aren't in Fodlan anymore." He laughed. Dimitri laughed. 

" We should focus on conforming how we arrived here. And… how to leave It could have been some sort of spell," Edelgard adds.  
At least someone was making sense. It didn't matter how they got here. They need to know how to get out.  
Felix wrapped his hand tightly around his sword and sighed. " Let's just go." He could feel something, maybe instinct but in any case, " there is no use standing around here."

" Wait, Felix," Dimitri called. Sylvain ran up next to him, as if he was going to be any help.

In any case, that got them all to move. In little groups separated by house. Everyone on edge, waiting for an attack that could come at any moment. 

Felix took deep breaths. Reminded himself that they were trained for this. Dimitri was on edge too. Stupid boar. Still smiling and acting like everything will be ok. 

It's nice though. As nice as treading through relative darkness can be. Some of his classmates start to talk to each other. Felix doesn't know why. This is no time to goof off. 

__  
Eventually, he sees the reason why his instincts were telling him to get ready for a fight. Strange inhuman things come and attack. Before the fight can really start, the monsters get hit with magic that hadn't come from Dimitri or anyone else. 

Instead of shadows, there are a bunch of teenagers standing there. They look just as unnerving somehow. Especially the one wearing the red pointy mask and the one wearing the white mask. 

These people call themselves Phantom Thieves. They fight with extreme precision and skill. Felix doesn't trust any of them of course. Still, the next thing that he knows they're all following the Phantom Thieves to another location. 

Dimitri and the others take turns talking to their leader. Thanking them for saving their class. They ask questions, where they are, and how they got there. 

Mementos, wherever that place is. In the Metaverse. The Phantom Thieves are just as confused about how the students if Garreg Mach got here as well. 

Sylvain tries to hit on the fluffy-haired brunette. She has an axe. She looks friendly but who knows. Sometimes people who are friendly on the surface can be worse than anything else. 

Felix hones his attention on the boy wearing a red mask. He's smiling. Felix is suspicious. He knows enough about animals to know that you shouldn't trust a person nicknamed Crow.

" Ooo do you're from Fodlan. " The little orange-haired girl asks. She's wearing a weird tight frog suit looking thing. " Faerghus? That sounds like a place from a video game."

She looks in horror as Dimitri says he doesn't know what a video game is.

" I've never heard of Tokyo before," Dimitri admits. " What region do you hail from?" Dimitri asks the black-haired trench coat boy. 

" Japan" he responds as if anyone knows where that is. 

Dimitri does look wary, you need to know where to look to tell. He's tense and his smile twists nervously. He doesn't quite know what to do with his hands. Glancing back at the other members of his house every once in a while. Decidedly trying not to grab his lance. Dimitri doesn't need his lance to fend anyone off with his beastly strength. 

And yet, there is always a chance that they're walking straight into a trap. 

There's no use worrying too much. They can't stay there. Have to keep moving. 

A blue-haired boy, whose hair is a few shades lighter then Felix's, has a katana strapped to his side. Felix stares. He sort of looks like a mortal savant. His little foxtail thing wags. Strange. How dedicated to his craft must he be to have mastery at such a young age. 

The fox boy stares back at Felix. He does a weird thing with his hands. Boxes Felix in a square. Felix looks away, he's a weirdo after all. Then for some reason, that green-haired merchant boy descends on him. As if weirdos can sense each other. Felix overheard them talking about art. 

Dedue and the fluffy-haired girl, Noir, seemed to have started talking. About flowers of all things, as if that will give anyone a sense of direction. 

Ashe has latched on to the cat of all things. Asking it about what folklore it's persona is based on. 

Sylvain moves on to the black latex girl, as if that's a good idea. Ingrid glares at him and now, she's talking to scary knuckle rings latex girl. Her name is Queen. Though Felix doubts she actually is one 

Everyone's easy trust aside, more things are learned. The Phantom Thieves are a group of people who fight for justice in the world. To teach rotten adults a lesson. Felix agrees with that. There are terrible adults in Fodlan makes sense that people are bad everywhere. 

They seem to have been transported by magic. they're outsiders but people with strong wills have things called personas. Those things that they see every so often are called subways. In the real world, or the Phantom Thieves version of the real world they carry people from. Place to place. 

Annette asks if they have horses and weirdly enough, they do. Felix has never liked horses. They don't like him. Somehow, he likes the metal things evenness. 

The Phantom Thieves ask all sorts of questions. Who the prime minister is. They don't have one of those. There's an archbishop, Ashe volunteers.  
Then, they're probably sorry that they asked, but soon, the Phantom Thieves get an abridged version of Foldan's history. 

" Maybe," Akira says quietly to Dimitri. " You're destined to change things in your world," Felix swears he sees a blue butterfly fly past them. 

" Hi there," the red panther girl says. She smiles and it does reach her eyes. Not that Felix cares particularly. She probably isn't talking to him because of his crest of his lineage but whatever she wants Felix doesn't care. 

It's almost funny. These people are from a world without crests of deeply rooted bloodlines or knights. And they still find trouble.

" Hmm, are you alright?"

Felix shrugs. He doesn't want to divulge his life story to this girl. " I guess."

He reminds himself that they're weird things in his world too. Weird black beasts with skin that looks like tar. Prophecies and tragedies. Stones that make magic happen. No talking cats. Felix doesn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved. It would be kind of nice if the cats in his world spoke.

" Are you?" Felix asks for some reason. 

The girl looks like she can handle herself. She Carries a whip of all things. Maybe looks can be deceiving. It seems like she's here because she wants to be. Heat radiates off of her as if she's about to launch a fire spell any second. There is an unnerving presence, a woman behind her who does whatever she pleases. That must be her Persona. 

Felix doesn't believe in ghosts and he isn't about to start now. He doesn't want to know what Dimitri thinks of all this. He's already paranoid enough as it is. 

The panther girl hums. " Ah, I'm good thanks. Glad we found you guys." She seems unironically cheerful. 

Felix shrugs again. 

He wishes they could just find the exit. Dying in a place like this would be stupid. 

There's a flash of something. A man with a blueish glow next to him. Almost ghoulish. With swords and belts that look almost like Glenn's. Felix remembers Glenn's face well enough though. It's not him. It's and it takes a second to think. Abstract and from some sort of story. It's Kyphon. The Felix of the past would have been overjoyed. 

Kyphon makes a low humming sound in acknowledgment before disappearing again. 

Everyone around him seems to tense. Their shared pain almost seems to be a sign of something. Felix is afraid to ask what they saw 

The loud blonde boy with the skull mask yells suddenly. " I think we found it. There's a glowing pair of stairs in the distance. A metal thing called a turnstile. People that look more familiar going in and out.  
" This is your stop."

____

Felix swears he can see the soldiers of old, the famous accursed knights from the stories constantly shoved down his throat. He doesn't know much about the other houses. His history grade leaves a lot to be desired. And why shouldn't it? Who cares about the past anyway? Well, unfortunately, a lot of people, the boar included. 

Felix doesn't. History is condemned to repeat itself. He nearly rolls his eyes at the thought. If you're strong then it won't. And even still, nothing was set in stone. 

Of course, Glenn had been strong, and look what happened to him. Felix shivered. He tried to steady his breathing. This place was starting to get to him. 

If Glenn hadn't been so stupid. If he hadn't died for ideals no one should die for. If they'd all stayed at home then and now instead of wondering around some gross dark place. If there weren't some stupid strange light blue butterflies flying in his face out of nowhere. 

Skull was wrong. This was not home. There's nothing he can do at the moment but it must be some sort of trap. 

Felix saw things that couldn't be real. Battles and legends and secrets that shouldn't be witnessed. Dragons and fire and monsters and palaces. He looked around, any suitableness lost. Sylvain stood beside him but he was hot. As he always was naturally, only even warmer still. Like how the panther girl was. Felix felt like ice was running down his veins. They were all wearing different clothes. Standing in a grassy field. 

Dimitri a little further away, wearing royal blues and a lion motif for a hood. Fury white lines that carved out the Blaiddyd Crest. 

Felix didn't know what he was wearing. Something almost similar to that fox persons. Only a wolf tail. That would be a cool codename, not like he wanted one or anything A bunch of swords thankfully. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked it. 

A startling voice crept in his ear, the same one from before.  
" You have the power. Would thou make a blood oath to protect thy friends."

Felix cursed under his breath, instinctively. What was it talking about? They were trapped in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of strangers. 

Maybe he's a fool for listening to strange voices and illusions but, he sort of does feel more power. With that power comes a burning feeling in his head and stomach. Like some sort of anticipation to use such strength. 

Felix would seldom admit it to anyone but, he's excited. He feels as though he can use the power to protect his friends. Which is ridiculous because old stories shouldn't make him feel stronger. That's how he felt when he was a kid and that hadn't gotten him anywhere good.

The butterflies and voices and everything else that came along with them disappear. 

When Felix opens his eyes, expecting to be home or at least somewhere from his world. Instead of that, he's in a dark place. Different though, with walls made out of stone, hard and real. Not made out of goo. That's a good start. Weird noises and smells. Humid air and people speaking in a language that he doesn't think he should be able to understand. The world comes in choppy as if some magical force is translating them. 

Felix grits his teeth. He's back in his academy clothes. Back down to two swords. The one at his hip and the other hidden in his boots. That's disappointing. 

Dimitri is already up, beast that he is. Looking around with an unguarded expression of worry and bewilderment.  
He looks like he's about to cry and something about it pisses Felix up so he stands up and has to lean up against the wall because now everything is spinning. He can't stand feeling weak and disoriented like this.

" I'm alive," he rasps. Not eager to gain any of Dimitri's unfounded worry. Yes, that's it. It isn't because he worries about his feelings. 

Dimitri has the nerve to smile. To look relieved. As if they aren't trapped in the middle of nowhere.

Felix scowls. 

" Unless we're all dead," Sylvain says off to the side. He looks around, smiling as well. " No… I doubt we'd be in a place like this."

Felix wants to kick him. He settles for a glare and vaguely questions what that means. Sylvain laughs.

" We must still be in that dream world," Ingrid chimes in. Her stomach growls.

" If we were in a dream world your stomach wouldn't be growling," Sylvain adds. 

Yes, they must all be very much alive. 

Dedue gets up and starts fussing over Dimitri. Which is good because now Felix doesn't have to be concerned. Dimitri insists that he's fine. That's a lie of course. Nothing around here is fine.

He looks around in a slow and desiring fashion. .Annette is still fast asleep, clutching Mercedes's side. Ashe is awake and alert, patting himself down as if he's used to waking up in alleyways in the middle of nowhere. 

The other classes are gone. That's concerning.

Felix grinds his teeth. 

They aren't home, they've lost more than half of their classmates. Felix only had two swords. He has no cool outfit, not that it matters.

" Let's come up with a plan," Sylvain says stretching casually as if this sort of scenario happens every day. 

" That sounds like a delightful idea," Dimitri agrees. 

" Maybe…" Ashe starts, holding a knife and tucking it back in his pocket. " We should look for those people who saved us from the monsters."

We could have fought those things ourselves, Felix doesn't say. 

" We shouldn't go look for the people who could potentially be trying to murder us," he says instead. It sounds less petty than the other thing but equally harsh. 

Ashe winces. 

" Do you have any better ideas, Felix," Ingrid argues. 

" Does anyone have an idea that isn't wandering the streets and hoping for help from strangers?" Felix snaps. He doesn't feel like arguing. He's tired and his head hurts. He does anyway, because at least arguing with Ingrid is a normal thing that used to happen before being spirited away. 

Ingrid stares at him and he knows that it's about to be a whole thing.

He doesn't care. Fine, he'll argue. There are only so many decisions he's able to make on this trip. No, trip implies that it's a good thing or at least voluntary. This is a trap. 

" Do you have any better ideas than standing around and glaring at everything?" Ingrid shoots back.

" Guys," Sylvain says in an exaggerated pleading tone. " Chill out."

Oh great, Felix hadn't considered that. 

" Why don't we go and see if we are still in this Japan place that the people we met before spoke of," Dimitri suggests. 

No suggests isn't the right word. Because it isn't a suggestion. It's an order wrapped in fake friendly smiles and pretend question marks. 

" Someone here should know how to help us get back home. This is all probably a misunderstanding. "

Because misunderstandings always involve traveling to a new land with people with magic powers and ridiculous masks who then disappear. 

__

They scatter out of the alleyway like a group of dazed rats. Not that Felix really knows how rats act. In any case, they decide not to split up. It's dangerous. They've already lost the other classes. So they walk with no destinations in mind. This is unfamiliar territory.

Ingrid looks annoyed.  
" I don't see any horses." She sighs. " They said there were horses here."

Every once in a while, they see these big metal carriages buzzing with some sort of electrical magic.

" I don't see any knights," Ashe says. " Not any wearing armor at least."

There are lots of people. Killing about, looking at foreign objects with interest. Some of them wear what look like uniforms. Strange short skirts and matching jackets. Maybe there's something akin to Garreg Mach here. 

Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. Felix isn't too big a fan of horses, knights, or school for that matter. Too many subjects that aren't swordplay, brawling, or battle tactics. 

" Practically everywhere is covered in stone," Annette shouts. Looking around with a bewildered expression. 

" It isn't like a stone I've ever seen before," Mercedes adds. " And these people all look so busy." She sounds so sad for these people she doesn't know.

" Hardly any plants," Dedue says. "Many of them seem to have light tomes in their hand."

" It smells strange here," Dimitri says. Like that matters. " There are no monsters around at least."

Dimitri stops and looks longingly at a place that sort of smells like meat. There is a picture of some sort of sandwich on a sign outside that reads in hazy Fodlan script, Big Bang Burger."

Dimitri has sniffed out food like the animal he is. 

Ingrid stops and stares with him. " I don't have any money. They might not even accept coin." She says, sounding more dejected then she has the whole time.

Sylvain smiles at this. " Don't worry, I've got this," he says which only makes Felix think he should worry more. 

He marches into the store. The doors magically open. These people sure rely on magic a lot. 

In the span of five minutes. Which seems like a way to fast time for food to prepare, Sylvain comes back. A resigned look on his face.

" She called me a scam artist and splashed water in my face." He says once poked and prodded about it enough. 

" Normally it would have worked but…" he pulls out a piece of gold, where he had it stored Felix doesn't want to know. " She said that they don't take gold. And that there isn't any way I lost my sister and traveled here to find her. She said… she would have heard about it on tv. Whatever that is." He shrugs. 

More magic no doubt.

" Sylvain, Dimitri scolds. " What did you expect would happen? You cannot lie to people and expect good to come of it."

Well isn't that rich coming from you, Felix thinks. 

" I tried to pay with the gold."

" It is strange that they wouldn't take it," Ashe says. 

" The girl said that I can trade it for money. I guess they have a currency they like better than this one."

When suddenly the girl comes running out with brown bags. They look wet and greasy. Her eyes fill with greed. Felix has his suspicions, especially as she wrenches the gold from Sylvain's hand. Smiling and quickly putting it in her pocket. 

They sit on the warm dark stone and inspect the sandwiches. 

" She told me they were called Big Bang Burgers," Sylvain grins. Much happier than anyone should be. 

" I wonder why she had a change of heart," Dimitri asks. 

" Probably because she was charmed by my charming good looks." Ingrid throws a sauce packet at him.

Sylvain squirts it on the weird yellow crispy potatoes. Felix doubts they actually are potatoes. 

She sighs and starts to eat her burger anyway.

"Thank you, Sylvain," Dimitri says. They all do, even though Felix is wary 

" Whatever the reason, it was really nice," Ashe replies. "

" It's suspicious," Felix remarks. Watching Dimitri and Ashe eat with way too much enthusiasm. 

Felix stares at his burger and winces. He supposes that he needs strength if there is another fight. 

He sighs and bites into it. It's not bad. Whatever strange meat it is. He wouldn't want to eat this food all the time. 

They finish and start walking again. All following Sylvain to the supposed coin exchange store because Ashe has some emergency coin he wants to spend for whatever reason. 

" We could buy souvenirs for people for when we get back," Annette says. Felix and no one else for the matter don't remark on the fact that they may never happen. 

Mercedes nods anyway. 

And really, it sort of is nice watching these strange people with their lightboxes. Walking around with little dogs, signs for colorful people with mysterious weapons. 

He wants one. Though on a good day in his own world, he doesn't always have enough money for a quality sword. Not without asking his father for money and that's not going to happen. 

One from whatever era this was would be cool.

They get to the place. A weird green-colored store that says Airsoft shop. Whatever that is. 

There's an intense-looking merchant with strange-looking things that look vaguely threatening. 

" Kids " he grumbles under his breath. And from what Felix has seen of teenagers around here, he thinks they're hooligans. Save for the teenagers they met in the dark world who act like some sort of warriors. 

" Are you… Haven't seen you around before? Because I won't have any trouble here." He states in a voice that very much means just that. 

" Ah, no sir," Dimitri says with his fake voice and smile as if that's going to make things better.  
" We would like to exchange some gold for the currency I'm your world." 

The man sighs. And he looks suspicious of them. Felix is suspicious of him. His headache creeps in the back of his mind. 

They slide their gold on the countertop. 

The man's eyes widen. He goes back and pushes a weird metal box. It's filled with what must be those coins that these people must like so much. He tells them not to do anything stupid or that with get him in trouble. Felix doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. 

He hands them some and then they set out back into the world. The new weird one.  
Felix might be suspicious of everything but it doesn't stop him from wanting the sword and buying it. His classmates buy other things and they laugh and make jokes about the world as if they're sure they'll make it back. 

Felix is uncertain, better to be uncertain with a cool sword. He had his swords from the academy, sure. Still hidden and sheathed under his clothes so as not to draw attention. But this one is made from a strange flexible material. It lights up after certain actions are met. It could be cursed. That's sort of exciting. The way things are going, it can't get any worse. 

He straps the cursed sword to his back. There is a model on an illustrated life-sized display that has it that way. 

Sylvain stares at colorful booklets of various women that people seem to buy for some reason.  
Dimitri has been looking at an illustrated book of weapons much like Felix's sword for the better part of half an hour. Dedue finds a boring book about local plants and seems to be enjoying it. Mercedes looks around at shiny and equally borning necklaces. 

It occurs to them seemingly all at once, that the fashion here is different in this world as well. 

All the people around here aren't wearing any sort of armor. They all must look conspicuous. Felix quickly decided that he doesn't care. 

Unfortunately, Annette does. She drags him into another part of the store.

" We should buy stuff to blend in," she says, pumping her arms excitedly. Probably more concerned with buying stuff and using ' blending in' as an excuse. 

Felix doesn't know why he's involved in this process, only she smiles and he nods and next thing he knows they're on a quest to find 'world appropriate outfits.' 

Annette sings a song about finding cute clothes.  
She stops, looking around excitedly, as if anyone wants to deal with this dizzying selection of wears. 

" You'd look good in that," she says. Pointing to some sort of leather black hooded vest thing. Felix scowls. But she keeps smiling so he reaches forward and takes the garment. It doesn't look terrible and it would probably be easy to fight in. And maybe he isn't quick to admit it but it does look cool.

In the corner of his eye, Sylvain is attempting to flirt with more women. Ingrid is eating food off a tray that says free samples one it. The man holding it looks frightened and bewildered. Little do these poor men and women know what's been unleashed onto their world. 

Felix groans. So much for keeping a low profile. 

He goes into a small and narrow space called a changing room. Puts on the shirt. Gets some weird pants made from a loose fabric. Puts them on too. They fit over his boots and his swords. Felix is hot now. 

Annette seems happy so that's good. She's wearing a slightly shorter one than the academy ones. Much more colorful. There's a little hair clip in her hair. 

She starts singing again and it distracts him to the point that when she stops and says, " Heh, how do I look?" Spinning and grinning, he barely hears her.

" Yeah… Good," Felix replies awkwardly. " You… fit in now." He offers.

She frowns. Apparently, that was not the right thing to say. 

_

Per Annette's and Mercedes's insistence. They all buy new clothes. 

Having money left over apparently means they should roam the streets looking for more things to eat and more, ' fun things to do.' 

Clearly, they've all lost their minds. Felix goes along anyway. He isn't going to just flee. Only because they bought some sweet fish-shaped thing called Taiyaki. Felix isn't about to try any cake but it's fish-shaped so Flayn and the professor would like them. 

They try Takoyaki too. Which is thankfully spicy and begrudgingly delicious. Some of these people know how to cook.  
.  
When they come to a brightly colored place called an 'Arcade', Ashe and Annette get excited. 

Felix isn't going to be deterred by the bright light magic. He charges in. Loses to someone he doesn't know in a game called Gun About. That lights a fire under him. He beats Sylvain, who then retreats to some flashy looking dancing game. He and Annette end up in a dance battle. 

Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes seem content to play a weird game where you put on glasses and pretend to be someone else. Felix has had enough being other places so he opts out of that. 

Ingrid loses and then they spend their remaining coins trying to beat each other. As annoyed as he is to admit it, Ashe is better at the games than both of them. 

There aren't any prices, which seems sort of ridiculous with all the money they've spent. Felix doesn't know why he cares. Only that he does. But all and all, it wasn't a terrible experience. 

____

The next thing they know, it's dark. The small group of Blue Lions wanders into the night.  
This place is bustling in the day. Even more so at night. It's louder and filled with even more people than before. Some riding small weird metal horses, bells clinging with baskets filled with assortments of things. Other people on their light magic devices, yelling into them and frowning. The miserable adults don't seem so different from in his world.  
A group of unassuming teenagers skip around in their academy outfits. Some of some don't appear to be in proper dress code. 

Felix gets this strange feeling that they're being watched. Dimitri looks around and says as much himself. 

There's that crow guy again. Only now he's wearing a different outfit. Some weird tan thing with a strange metal bag. 

He has the same brown hair. Same fake smile. The bad feeling gets worse. 

" Sorry," he says in what Felix thinks is fake politeness. " We lost you. Would you like to go home?"

" Yes, could we please?" Dimitri asks. " I must apologize. We did not mean to wander away. In our haste to get home, we disregarded the fact that you were trying to help us."

Haste in spending time doing pointless fun things.

The crow person leans forward and says something to Dimitri. Felix's chest tightens. 

Those stupid butterflies come back. Strange images flicker through his mind again. 

He winces. The light flashes again. Of course, he'd be near Dimitri and of course, the boar would be gazing off into the distance, speaking to an apparition that looks suspiciously like Loog. Dimitri's expression changes from worried to pleased yet again. 

It seems that everyone has one of these strange ghosts. Ingrid has some Lady knight from a story that Felix can't remember the name of. Ashe has one too. He suspects that Sylvain's spirit is Pan. Cloaked in mystery and wearing a weird red cape. Figures most of the Blue Lions class, whatever these were would-be knights and protectors of the weak. 

The one in Felix's head laughs. ' Just like you.' Felix scowls at nothing. 

' It's ok to care about your friends after all. It may even lead to good things happening.'

Felix sighs, wishing he could tune the voice out.  
This time, they're back home.  
___

Sitting on a hill not very far from the monastery, it almost seems like a dream. Expect that they're all wearing different clothes. Even the other classes look unlike who they were before. Felix doesn't know if he should be relieved or upset. At least their class isn't the only one that got into trouble. Judging by the way most of them hold their heads, they aren't the only ones who saw weird stuff. 

The less Felix thinks about whatever that monster who spoke to him was called, the power of friendship and all that nonsense, the better. 

Though even he can admit, he's glad they all made it safely back home and out of that creepy tunnel. The strange sword on his back starts to glow. The world with all the strange loud people wasn't that bad, it was sort of fun. Felix isn't going to admit to that of course. 

" So…" Dimitri asks waringly. " Does this mean we have Personas too?" No one really knows.

Felix sinks down into the grass and tries to forget about what he saw. 

___

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was originally darker and angsty before but then it got to dark for the rating. I'd like to have the FE3H and the P5 cast interact again  
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
